User talk:Ahmedrulz
Welcome! - -- Bondpedia (Talk) 07:19, 21 September 2011 Personnel Right 1.5mil realistically speaking the U.S Army wouldn't deply all personnel so you gotta think an estimation: how much would go against the russian and PLR. i personally think the U.S have around 5000, while the ARussians have 8000 and the PLR have 4000. Zephalian 12:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it might be like the Gulf War or Afghan War. you know they had only few thousands. Zephalian 12:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What's your console Just curious- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 12:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) May I add you on PSN good sir I play with a few people here BUmblebeeprime09 and yuriklaskov - Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 13:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) --------- PSN then user vlademarovich is yuri (real cranky at. Most times) ATATkiller is BBP09 (good friend but we suck) And I'm tywin1 (ask me if my friend space is full I'll delete someone)- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 13:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Add me PSN name is h2seasprite h2seasprite(Talk) 13:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I added you I added you on PSN good sir. Also I looked up YO stats. I'm jelly, no I'm extremly jelly, no amount of sandwhiches can express my feelings.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 01:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) A other word for jealous.- Rika * satako - NanoDesu? 09:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Curious Are you from the middle east just curious, not trying to be rude or anything-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) And with that sir you now are officially on my friends on this wiki list I'll play with you on Friday-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I live in Japan good place so I would technically be a hour off-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well night I'm gonna watch some anime, seeya tomorrow -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) An Australian Iraqi... Sounds legit lol Kidding. Welcome. I'm from Australia myself. Hi there. Hope you're ready for the BF3 beta. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 19:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Hope you're playing the BF3 Beta. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 20:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME And, another thing; Make sure you put your sig after your message, it's just normal around here. Not trying to offend you or anyone else, but it just bothers me. (Then again, I'm Obsessive Compusive. Problem children FTW) Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 19:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Engineer rockets The Stinger is the first launcher unlocked; the SMAW is available from the start and so isn't technically an "unlock". Raven's wing 12:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The AA launchers are first to be unlocked and are faction specific The FIM-92 stinger is for the USMC The SA-8 or something I forgot is for the RUSSIANS-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 13:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes exactly, well I gtg 10:00 sleepy-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 13:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Broseph I need two things One is that leopard 2 on your page if so I'm getting it for the leopard 2 page for the EU. Second I'll be making you a sig if you want. just tell me what you want (weapons, flags and icons only cant do pics from in game. And for lulz look at video-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 09:38, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok um I'll do the Lav25 and the M1A2 Abrams or do you want a BMP-2 and Lav25 or both MBT from bf3-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 09:51, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Roger that expect it to be done within the next ten minutes. Also Ill do a link to your talk-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 09:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Lots of source code but you can scale down images I'm starting now but it's gonna take me a while-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 09:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Look man I'm sorry I can only do flags and icons ATM I'm not experience enough. But I can give you my old sig I was using-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 10:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) '' Awmedrulz '' my old sig was the slopi part as my main page the Joe part was my talk Though you may not have played crysis 2 it's pretty good for a sig. You like-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 10:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I did something wrong in the code I think I fixed it '' Ahmedrulz '' -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 10:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) '' Ahmedrulz '' got it now it's done! Oohrah as for my celebration you must listen to the video I posted on the front.-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 10:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Adding a sig '' Ahmedrulz '' Go into source mode and copy and paste this giant monster I made into your preference (should be under signiture) and paste it. it should be there Also make sure the custom sig part is check or it's gonna be a mess-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 10:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Umm yea I must of made it to long. I'll see what I can do But try checking out PresidentEden78 if I can't find WTF is going on-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:11, October 4, 2011 (UTC) '' Ahmedrulz '' I shorten it it doesn't include a talk feuture but it's good enough however I may create a backup for now-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The nanodesu part of my sig is a shortcut to my talk try it. Also time to add to my sigs I made -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Try using on your signature, instead of the whole code. *Facepalm* why didn't I think of that-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello sir Hello good sir, how are you.-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 12:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC)